Different Beginnings
by Gage39
Summary: Optimus, Ratchet, and Prowl land on a planet overrun by Decepticons only to meet two  Autobots who are less than happy with Optimus's appearance.  Can Optimus convince Bumblebee to follow his leadership or will they wind up paying the ultimate price?
1. Arrival

Different Beginnings

Chapter 1: Arrival

He hated Sentinel Prime, Optimus Prime reflected. As a general rule he tried not to hate anybody but he would make an exception for Sentinel. Of course the feeling was mutual. Sentinel hated Optimus even more than Optimus hated him. The two had made no secret of their animosity towards each other through the years and always attempted to best each other. But now their petty rivalry was coming to an end. Sentinel had somehow managed to get Optimus, his medibot and good friend Ratchet, and a former spy-bot named Prowl shipped to some remote planet in a very remote part of the galaxy that was overrun with Decepticons and organics. A planet called Earth.

Optimus was snapped out of his musings by a not-so-gentle bump indicating they had landed.

"We're here," Ratchet growled.

"Great," Prowl's sarcastic voice floated down from the ceiling before he followed, landing gracefully on his slender pedes. "Just the three us and a planet full of Decepticons and organics."

"Now, Prowl," Optimus chided. "We were given a job and we should do it to the best of our abilities." He continued on as they exited the ship, seeming not to notice the irritated look that Ratchet had adopted or the exasperated one on Prowl. In fact Optimus probably would have continued his speech for another two hours had he not been interrupted by Ratchet.

"Prime!" the medibot yelled. "Come look at this."

Optimus frowned and walked over to where Ratchet was standing.

"What is it?" the red and blue bot asked.

"'Energon," Ratchet grinned. "Quite a lot of it too. It spreads off in two directions. This trail happens to be heading towards that populated sector down there," he gestured towards the city that was just visible through the trees.

"Why would the Decepticons go in two different directions?" Prowl frowned. "It's just not logical."

"Maybe they had a fight or something?" Optimus suggested. "Either way we need to follow this trail. If they going to the populated sector we need to head them off before innocents get hurt."

Prowl and Ratchet nodded then the three transformed and headed towards the city, following the trail of energon.

The energon abruptly stopped in front of a warehouse that had obviously seen better days but it was obvious someone had tried to fix it up. The broken windows were covered with wood and the gaping holes in the roof would have been obvious were it not for the clumsily tacked on shingles.

After making sure there was nobody around Optimus transformed and pulled open the big metal door. It creaked in protest and he froze momentarily then stepped inside, Prowl and Ratchet right behind him.

They had only gone a few feet when Optimus, who hadn't been paying attention to the floor like he should have, accidentally caught his pede in a wire stretched from wall to wall. Unfortunately the wire ran all the way up one wall and triggered some sort of release valve on the ceiling which dropped down a homemade sign that read:

Prepare To Be Annahilated

Please Wait All Of Our Operatives Are Currently Busy

We Get To You As Soon As Possible

Optimus blinked then turned to look at his companions. Prowl stood there with a stupefied expression, his mouth hanging open. Ratchet was shaking his head back and forth, muttering "I'm too old for this," over and over.

Optimus rapidly shook his head and stepped forward, ignoring the sign to the best of his abilities which was very, very difficult. Even Prowl couldn't suppress a shudder when he walked under it.

Optimus's steps slowed when the sound of voices drifted into the hallway.

"So why are we moving again?" the voice was deep, yet oddly gentle and young-sounding.

There a sign then, "Because those Decepti-creeps know where we live."

"But they already knew where we lived," confusion filled the first voice.

Another sigh, this time sounding extremely exasperated.

"Is it because of the new arrivals?" the first voice asked.

"Congratulations! You've got it!" the second voice was definitely sarcastic but young at the same time.

"But what if they're Autobots like us?" Optimus latched onto the word Autobots. Autobots. Why were there Autobots here? Sentinel had made it perfectly clear that the only Transformers on this planet were the Decepticons. Suddenly, with dread in the pit of his stomach, he remembered the particularly gleeful look on Sentinel's faceplate when he had said that.

"Look, Bulkhead," the voice was suddenly patronizing. "Why are we here?"

"Uh," there was a pause while the one called Bulkhead thought, then, "Because of that accident with Sentinel's ship?" Optimus nearly groaned in agony at the mention of his rival's name.

"Exactly. If there are other Autobots here then Sentinel must have them which means they must be the biggest losers in the entire galaxy!" Prowl stiffened at that while Ratchet growled. Optimus gestured for both of them to be quiet.

"I thought we were the biggest losers," Bulkhead sounded even more confused than he had earlier.

"So I would like to steer clear of them, okay?" the second voice just ignored Bulkhead until he was through.

"Ok."

All fell silent then there were several loud thumps and the occasional yelp.

After several minutes of listening to this Optimus had had enough and marched into the main room only to be confronted by a most unusual sight.

Two mechs stood frozen in the center of the room. One, as tall as Optimus himself but a whole lot bulkier and dark green with a little silver on his frame, mostly concentrated around his middle.

His friend was, of all things, a mini-bot; bright yellow with a single black stripe running down his chassis.

But what was truly humorous about the situation was the fact that they were in the process of trying to lift a couch made entirely of stone, together. Optimus did his absolute best not to go into hysterics right then and there.

The two bots looked at each other than the yellow one said, "We're slagged."

A/N: Sorry it took me so long to get this written but I wasn't sure which story you guys would pick so I didn't go ahead and start writing. It will be a couple of days before chapter two gets written mostly because my muse is still half-asleep (actually it's all the way asleep) and I'm going to be busy all day tomorrow.

3 reviews per chapter as usual. The next chapter will feature more Bumblebee and Bulkhead than this one, I promise.


	2. Confrontations

Different Beginnings

Chapter 2: Confrontations

They stood like that for several minutes just staring at each other before Optimus spoke, shattering the frozen silence.

"I'm Optimus Prime and that's Ratchet and that's Prowl," he gestured as he spoke, pointing at each respective bot as he said their name.

"I'm Bumblebee and this is Bulkhead," the yellow mini-bot introduced himself and his companion. The big green mech smiled and waved which caused him to drop his half of the couch, fortunately for him Bumblebee jumped back quickly enough that it hit the floor and not his pede.

"Bulkhead!" he yelped angrily, glaring at his much bigger friend.

Bulkhead immediately looked apologetic. "Sorry, 'Bee," he apologized and started backing up as 'Bee's arms transformed into stingers and began moving towards him.

Optimus watched in amusement then frowned when he saw that Bumblebee was limping, hardly putting any weight on his left leg. His frown deepened when he caught sight of the huge gash on Bulkhead's stomach that had gone unnoticed earlier due to the fact that it had been hidden behind the couch.

Ratchet had obviously caught sight of the injuries as well because he grunted and his left servo turned into a laser scalpel.

Bumblebee caught sight of it and shrieked, "Medic!" at the top his vocal processor. He transformed into a strange yellow car with a black stripe running down it and zoomed out of the room, leaving tire tracks on the floor.

Bulkhead sighed and attempted to explain. "'Bee doesn't like medics very much and I gotta admit; I ain't too fond of 'em either."

"You still need to be looked over," Ratchet grumbled.

Bulkhead nodded. "Oh I know that it's just…'Bee don't like medics."

"You already said that," Prowl interjected.

Bulkhead scratched his head and looked helplessly around the mostly empty room. "I ain't too good at talking," he mumbled. "'Bee usually does all of the talking although I have gotten much better at throwing insults at the 'Cons although I still can't do it as well as he can."

Prowl snickered and seconds later they heard the sound of screeching tires and mere moments after that Bumblebee raced into the room and slid to a stop in front of Bulkhead, transforming as he did so.

"You're not examining either one of us," his voice was filled with false bravado.

"Oh and why not?" Ratchet challenged, causing Optimus to wince. This could not end well.

Bumblebee didn't answer for a moment then he smiled and said, "Bulky, what happened to the last couple of medics who examined us?"

"Do you mean the one who almost died when he made your leg blow up and got caught in the explosion or the one I crushed with my wrecking ball?"

Ratchet and Prowl eyed the smirking mech and the genuinely clueless one and slowly back up, causing Bumblebee's smirk to turn into a triumphant smile.

Optimus decided that this had gone on long enough and cleared his throat, causing all optics to turn to him. "Ratchet, if they don't want to see a medic that's their choice." Ratchet opened his mouth as if to protest and Optimus just ignored him. "We're here to fight the Decepticons not each other."

"Whoa time out," Bumblebee held up a servo. "Who died and made you leader?"

"Uh," Optimus frowned, suddenly realizing that he didn't have an answer.

Bumblebee laughed and said, "That's what I thought but let's get something straight," his voice lowered and became menacing as he moved closer to Optimus, making the red and blue mech back up a couple of steps. "I've been here longer, I spent five stellar cycles here fighting Decepticons while you've been up in space doing…whatever it is you were doing. You might have been the leader of these two," he waved his servo and Ratchet and Prowl, "but I'm in charge here. I found this hiding place and the new one. I've kept us alive; I'm the one who found us an alternative source of fuel instead of energon. I've patched Bulkhead and myself up so many times it isn't funny. I kept us alive. I did, not you. So if you think that you can just waltz in here and take over you're dead wrong."

Optimus just stood there gaping, mouth hanging open. Ratchet, Prowl, and Bulkhead followed suit, their jaws almost hitting the floor. Ratchet and Prowl because this was the first time someone had ever talked like that to Optimus while Bulkhead's jaw dropped because while 'Bee had gotten mad sometimes he had never gotten this mad before. It kinda scared him a little. Actually it scared him a lot. A whole lot and he would have probably scared off any Decepticons in the immediate area too which was a plus.

Bumblebee sighed heavily. When he had resumed speaking his voice was gentler and much softer. "I'm sorry for yelling at you like that but you must understand. I've been responsible for the two of us," he gestured towards himself and Bulkhead "and now all of a sudden you're here and," he broke off and turned to Bulkhead. "We really need to get going, Bulky. You and your crew welcome to come along as well," he offered. "But if you do want to come you're going to have to early because this is a one-time only offer." He turned and stalked out of the room, Bulkhead behind him, the two transforming right before they reached the hallway.

Ratchet turned to Optimus. "Well what do we do now, kid?"

Optimus hesitated. While he really didn't want to go anywhere with Bumblebee they were on a strange planet with Decepticons out there and no place to stay it looked like they didn't have a choice.

"Prime?" Prowl raised an optic ridge at him.

"I guess we follow them," Optimus said with a shrug and a slight grimace.

He, Ratchet, and Prowl transformed and followed the mysterious mechs out of the now abandoned warehouse.

A/N: I never expected that many reviews of chapter 1. 3 reviews please and I will be very busy tomorrow so it might be a while before chapter 3 is up. Thanks for reading and reviewing and please continue to do so.


	3. Home Not So Sweet Home

Different Beginnings

Chapter 3: Home Not-So-Sweet Home

A/N: For those of you who asked: yes Bumblebee is still a half-Decepticon/half-Autobot. The 'Decepticon Vs. Autobot' storyline holds true in that he is half and half and was taught by Body Slam and Chopping Spree. He was also ordered to infiltrate the Elite Guard but didn't after he met Bulkhead (who does know about 'Bee being half-Decepticon).

Bumblebee drove down the highway, silent for once. Optimus Prime and his crew, since they were new, didn't realize how out of character that was for the little yellow car but Bulkhead knew and it worried him. 'Bee was rarely quiet and only then if something was seriously wrong. It made Bulkhead a little uneasy especially since the last time he had acted like that there had been a very nasty explosion and it had taken three days for Bulkhead to get his little buddy to calm down and emerge from his hiding place.

Bulkhead wasn't one hundred percent positive but he was pretty sure it had something to do with the new Autobots who had just arrived. Now Bulkhead didn't mind them being there, in fact he was thrilled because it meant they had some help in fighting the Decepticons which they could sorely use. On the other hand it was just something else for 'Bee to worry about and he worried far too much already, at least in Bulkhead's humble opinion. 'Bee said you could never worry too much but he disagreed. There were times when 'Bee would sit up all night, just worrying.

That wasn't to say Bulkhead didn't worry as well; he did. He worried that the Decepticons would take over Earth and eventually Cybertron. He worried that they would get captured and tortured till they died. But mostly he worried about 'Bee. Worried that he himself would die and who would look after 'Bee then? Who would make sure that 'Bee recharged or re-fueled on those nights when he would sit up and worry? Or on the days that 'Bee would hide in the smallest, darkest palce that he could find, who would coax him out? Who would stand by his side when 'Bee face overwhelming odds that threatened to overtake him? Who would be 'Bee's best friend? Of course he worried about 'Bee dying too but knew he would soon follow 'cuz he couldn't survive without 'Bee. That wasn't to say 'Bee could survive without Bulkhead; he couldn't but he would. That was 'Bee. He always survived, no matter what.

Bulkhead was jolted out of his musings by 'Bee announcing that they had arrived.

The new hideout looked even worse than their old one had, even after they fixed it up but Bulkhead had learned a long time ago not to judge by appearances. After all, looking at Bumblebee no one would think that he was a former Decepticon spy and assassin.

The looks on the front of Optimus Prime and his crew's new alt modes that 'Bee had helped them pick out were priceless. Prowl looked horrified, Ratchet looked disgusted, and Optimus looked as if he couldn't decide what to think.

"What do you think?" 'Bee asked, Bulkhead could hear laughter in his voice. Obviously his little buddy was enjoying this very much.

"Well," Optimus was having difficulty forming words. "It's, uh, nice. Very nice," he said diplomatically.

"It looks like it should be demolished," Ratchet said bluntly.

"Ratchet!" Optimus hissed, fighting a smile. Bulkhead could hear a slight snigger coming from Prowl's direction but when he glanced over at him, his faceplate was blank.

'Bee didn't take offence however but merely grinned, immediately causing warning signals to go off in Bulkhead's processor. He eyed his yellow friend suspiciously as the door raised automatically and the five Autobots drove in and transformed as soon as the door was closed.

They looked around, expecting to see cracked walls and ceilings, dirt-covered floors and abandoned machines lying around. What they saw caused all jaws (except Bumblebee's of course) to drop and practically hit the floor. The place was beautiful. The walls had been covered with a coat of whitewash then painted bright yellow with green streaks randomly painted through it. The floor had obviously been washed and waxed judging by the way it shone. The ceiling tiles had also been replaced, though you wouldn't think so to look at it from outside. The room was very spacious; one corner was taken up by a humongous TV and a couch for Bumblebee. All along another wall were six doors and a hallway. Across the room from them were another two doors and hallway. At the other end of the room, across from the TV, were several computer monitors and consoles.

"What do you think now?" 'Bee asked smugly.

"It's perfect," Bulkhead declared, grabbing 'Bee and holding him to close to his spark. 'Bee patted Bulkhead's chest as best he could, then clambered up to sit on his right shoulder strut.

"It certainly does have its advantages," Prowl admitted.

"Looks okay," Ratchet grumbled.

"It looks beautiful. Did you do all the work yourself?" Optimus asked.

Bulkhead winced, hoping that 'Bee didn't take offence at that. Surprisingly he didn't but merely nodded. "As a matter of fact I did. I worked on it for three months solid."

"You should have told me," Bulkhead huffed. "I would've helped."

"It was a surprise, Bulkhead. Did you like it?" the question might have been casual but the hopeful look in the baby blue optics wasn't.

"I loved it," Bulkhead said honestly.

'Bee beamed then became business-like once more. "Your room is there, Bulky," 'Bee pointed towards one of the doors and mine is right next to it." He frowned and looked at Optimus and his crew. "You three can have your pick of the other rooms. Bulkhead and I need to unpack now," he tapped his friend's shoulder and jumped down then went to his room, Bulkhead following.

Their bedroom doors opened and closed, leaving silence in their wake as Optimus and his crew looked at each other and shrugged then moved to choose their rooms.

A/N/N: I will be posting one chapter a day. I require at least 3 reviews before I will post another chapter.

Coming up: Decepticons?


	4. Battle With The Decepticons

Different Beginnings

Chapter 4: Battle With The Decepticons

A/N: Optimus and his crew have been on Earth for almost a week.

The next couple of days passed by quickly for Optimus, Ratchet, and Prowl who spent most of their time getting acquainted with their new base of operations. Optimus would have called it home but he couldn't; not when they were so obviously not welcome. Bumblebee had offered them a place to stay but he definitely neither trusted nor liked them; something that he had made blatantly obvious earlier, a fact which caused Optimus to be suspicious of Bumblebee's sudden change of heart.

It was possible that Bumblebee had felt sorry for them: three Autobots on a strange planet overrun with Decepticons but Optimus doubted it. He remembered something that one of the first Primes had said: "A wise bot keeps his friends close and his enemies closer." Optimus had no doubt that he and his crew fell in the second category. Why, he wasn't sure and resolved to corner Bulkhead sometime and ask him.

A shrill beeping noise cut into Optimus's musings and he exited his room and saw Ratchet, Prowl, and Bulkhead standing there; the former two looking rather annoyed while Bulkhead just looked worried.

"What is that blasted noise?" Ratchet demanded.

Bumblebee burst out of his room and immediately headed towards the monitors. He ignored the questions they flung his way and instead let his fingers fly over one of the keyboards and a minute later an image of a purple and tan bot hovering in the air appeared on one of the monitors but what caught everyone's attention was the purple symbol on his chest plate.

"A Decepticon," Optimus whispered in disbelief.

"That's Blitzwing," Bulkhead groaned. "Why'd they have to choose today of all days to show themselves? Didn't we wound 'em bad enough last time?"

"I don't know why," Bumblebee snapped then immediately looked contrite. "Sorry," he apologized "I didn't mean to snap at you, Bulky, it's just that…" his voice trailed off.

"I know," the two friends smiled at each then Bumblebee turned business-like once again. His dramatic mood swings were enough to give Optimus a processor ache. He wondered just how Bulkhead could keep up with it but eventually decided that the large green mech had probably had a lot of practice.

"Well if Blitzwing's here that probably means Lugnut's somewhere close by," Bumblebee sighed and turned to Optimus "I'm sorry that this had to happen on your first week here on Earth," it was the first time his voice had contained anything other than animosity when talking to Optimus "but if you were serious about helping us fight the Decepticons then you should probably come with us," the tone in Bumblebee's voice informed them that it wasn't a suggestion.

Optimus nodded and Bumblebee looked satisfied when he said, "Okay let's roll."

Bumblebee, Ratchet, and Prowl transformed and drove out of the building, Optimus would have followed but Bulkhead was still standing there looking at him rather uneasily.

Optimus waited until the others were gone then turned to Bulkhead. "Did you want to talk to me about something?"

Bulkhead nodded and opened his mouth a couple of times before he finally worked up enough courage to talk. "If I get captured by the Decepticons, and I'm not saying that I will but if I do, don't let 'Bee make a deal with them to get me back."

"Why not?" Optimus asked, his curiosity peaked.

Bulkhead tapped his servos together, looking even more uneasy. "I…just don't let him okay? I don't know what kind of deal he made last time but it took me two days to get him to calm down and…"

Optimus interrupted him by saying, "I promise." He would have loved to ask more questions but decided that they could wait for a later date. Right now they had Decepticons to fight.

Optimus and Bulkhead quickly caught up with the others and all too soon they arrived in the center of town where a Decepticon was hovering above Main Street freezing the street below and laughing manically as the cars skidded out of control, hitting each other and streetlights.

"That's Blitzwing," Bumblebee exclaimed. "Basically he's three mechs. This current one I call Icy, he's the most intelligent and the one only that can think rationally and his alt mode's a plane. Hothead is called that for a reason. He shoots fire and has a tank for an alt mode. Random is…just random. He can shoot either fire or ice and his alt mode is whichever one he picks. He's very stupid and breaks out in song all the time."

"Okay and these guys are our biggest threat?" Optimus was positive this would be a piece of cake if Blitzwing was anything to go by.

"Well there's Lugnut," Bumblebee said thoughtfully. "He's stupid; all he does in shoot Megatron's 'glory to the heavens'. But don't underestimate him. He packs a very powerful punch."

"Very powerful," Bulkhead agreed, rubbing his chest armor subconsciously.

"Starscream," Bumblebee hesitated. "He's whiny and hates Megatron and the only thing that he is loyal to, besides himself of course, is the Decepticon cause. There are a couple of others but I don't know their designations, to perfectly honest I don't think anybody does."

"Hey, Autobots," Blitzwing yelled even as he transformed to tank mode. "Are you going to fight us or stand there like the cowards you are?"

"And that's our cue," Bumblebee sighed and transformed to robot mode, stingers coming out. The others transformed as well and brought their weapons online and then the battle began.

* * *

><p>One human hour later Optimus was beginning to rethink his original assessment of easy. Of course since he was lying stunned on the ground after having been thrown by Blitzwing it was easy to see why he changed his mind. In fact he was starting just how had Bulkhead and Bumblebee survived all these years on Earth by themselves? He had just a little bit more respect for them now. He winced as Ratchet went flying through the air and landed on top of Optimus. Make that a lot more respect.<p>

It wasn't long before all of them were on the ground; Bumblebee was out cold lying next to Prowl who thought it in his best interest if he didn't try to move. Bulkhead was the only one still on his feet as he swung his wrecking ball at Lugnut who had shown up shortly after the fight started.

Suddenly everything seemed to move in slow motion as Blitzwing swooped down and grabbed Bulkhead, then flew off with his captive. Lugnut transformed and flew after him leaving the Autobots to stare after him in horror.

"You do realize one of us is going to have to tell Bumblebee about this don't you?" Ratchet said from his spot atop Optimus's chassis.

Optimus groaned and decided that unconsciousness was looking better and better all the time.

A/N/N: 3 reviews and chapter 5 will be posted tomorrow.

A/N/N/N: I do not do 'pairings' in Transformers just…because I think of them more as a family, not lovers. Sorry if you would prefer 'pairings' but I can recommend a good story or two with that but I won't write that stuff.


	5. Medbay

Different Beginnings

Chapter 5: Med-Bay

'Bee knew the instant he came back online that he wasn't dead by the pain raging through his body. Yet there was this curious ache in his spark which he knew had not been caused by the Decepticons weapons. So what could have caused it? The last thing he remembered was jumping in front of the punch that had been intended for Bulkhead…Bulkhead! instantly his optics on-lined and he sat up, not paying any attention to fact that it made him dizzy to do so.

He hadn't even had a chance to look around before Ratchet came over and attempted to push him back down. Before the medic knew what was happening he found himself face-to-face with Bumblebee who just happened to have a sword pressed to Ratchet's neck joint.

"Unless you want to find yourself headless I suggest you tell me where Bulkhead is," Bumblebee growled, after a quick scan of the room showed three other mechs, none of whom were his oversized friend.

Ratchet quickly deduced that it would be in his best interest to tell the truth, even if it was a task he would have preferred to leave to Optimus. "The Decepticons captured him," he wheezed then took a step backwards, vents working overtime as Bumblebee had suddenly released him and now sat on the edge of his berth, looking lost.

"Captured?" the yellow mech muttered in disbelief.

"I'm afraid so," Optimus interjected from his position on the other side of the room. "I'm terribly sorry…"

"Sorry?" Bumblebee's voice was like ice as he interrupted the older bot. "Sorry?" he repeated and jumped down off of the berth, ignoring the messages of pain his recently re-injured left leg was sending to his processor. He attempted to walk across the room but stumbled and only managed to remain standing when he grabbed hold of the berth where Prowl lay in stasis.

'Bee took time letting go of the berth, his baby blue optics sweeping the room even as he realized that he was in Ratchet's med-bay,, a fact which resulted in 'Bee zooming in the opposite direction as fast as his wheels could go but today he doubted that he had either the strength or the energy required to perform such a momentous feat. He decided it best to remain right where he was until he felt well enough to go rescue Bulkhead but until then he had some Autobots to put in their proper places.

He let go of Prowl's berth and resumed his advance on Optimus's berth. The red and blue bot sat frozen as 'Bee came closer, a determined look in his optics. Optimus swallowed and sent up a quick prayer to Primus while he wondered if he had updated his will-chip recently. It looked like his death was going to happen a whole lot soon than he had originally anticipated.

* * *

><p>The Decepticons had no imagination whatsoever when it came to designing cells. The one Bulkhead was currently in had a single berth and that was it. No skeletons hanging in chains, no blood-spattered walls, it just looked like a plain cell. Bulkhead had no doubt that, if left to his own devices, 'Bee could design a more…convincing cell. In fact most people would look at a cell 'Bee designed and would run screaming in the opposite direction. 'Bee was very good at scaring people.<p>

Thinking about his little buddy made Bulkhead sigh, but in sadness this time. He had no doubt it wouldn't be long before he was let out but at what cost? Would he emerge from his prison in the mountains only to find that 'Bee had lost what sanity he had left? Would he find that the friend he had left behind was gone and all that was left in his place was a shell? Bulkhead shivered, suddenly the cell seemed a lot more inviting than it had at first glance. He was willing to die here if that's what it took to save his friend. The only problem was; so was 'Bee.

The only consolation was the memory that he had made Optimus Prime promise not to let 'Bee make a deal with the Decepti-creeps for him and, while he hadn't known the taller mech for long he had gotten the impression that he always kept his promises. But Bulkhead's knowledge of Bumblebee made that consolation of little use. Once 'Bee had his mind set on something he never let go, no matter what.

Bulkhead sighed again and stared at the energon bars separating him from the rest of the mountain caverns and mentally prepared himself to be ready to deal with Bumblebee once he was out.

* * *

><p>Prowl had been in the midst of a wonderful dream about a gorgeous black and purple femme who was running her servos all over his body and whispering his name in low, deliciously sweet tones when he had rudely been awakened by the sound of shouting. Annoyed, he on-lined his optics and discovered he was in med-bay and that on his right he could hear Bumblebee. Wait a nanosec, Bumblebee was in med-bay? Well that certainly explained the shouting but Prowl was confused when he realized that the yellow mini-bot was yelling at Optimus and not Ratchet. He frowned and turned his head slightly to the side so he could see better. What he saw caused his optics to go wide and he hurriedly sat up, pulling out a shuriken as he did so.<p>

Optimus was sitting on his berth, back pressed against the wall as far as he could go. But what had caught Prowl's eye was the fact that Bumblebee was standing directly in front of him, energon sword pressed directly to the front of Prime's spark chamber, digging into his chassis.

"Now, Bumblebee," Optimus said nervously while Ratchet attempted to sneak up behind the small yellow mech, needle in servo, "I already apologized. What more do you want me to do?"

"I want you to leave!" Bumblebee yelled, losing what little cool he had left. "I want you, all of you, to go away and never come back to Earth. We did just fine, the two of us did, until you showed up. it was one thing when you were just staying here and drinking our energon but another thing entirely when Bulkhead got captured because of you!"

Prowl winced. The news of Bulkhead's capture certainly explained why the small mech was acting the way he was. Suddenly Bumblebee's left servo turned into a stinger and he pointed it at the approaching medic who stopped. "Don't come any closer," Bumblebee's voice sounded dangerous and Ratchet hastily complied with the order given despite the fact that it came from a bot that was half his size.

Prowl, however, was not the least bit afraid of Bumblebee and hefted a shuriken, judged the best angle, and then threw it. The next few events happened so fast that they seemed to be in slow-motion. Bumblebee spun around and used his sword to deflect the small projectile so that it flew up in the air and headed back towards Prowl. Then Bumblebee's stinger shot a stream of electricity at the golden object and fried it, then all of a sudden his sword was back at Optimus's neck and the stinger was pointing at Ratchet while Prowl stared at the shuriken on the floor in disbelief. Okay, it was definitely time for a new rule to be added to the rapidly growing list Prowl had in his mind. _Rule #97: Never underestimate Bumblebee. Ever._

"The next mech who tries something will be off-lined in the slowest, most painful way possible that I can spare the time for," Bumblebee said through clenched denta.

"I really am sorry about Bulkhead," Optimus said gently, the sincerity in his voice was definitely not faked.

"I know that," Bumblebee whispered, "and that's the worst part of it. You're genuinely sorry about all of this, you know it would be much easier to hate you if you weren't so slaggin' nice. But Bulkhead got hurt saving your life and now I have to go after him which means making a deal with the 'Cons which I would have preferred to not do."

Optimus was silent, Bulkhead's words running through his processor. _"If I get captured by the Decepticons, don't let 'Bee make a deal with them to get me back."_

"I can't let you do that," Optimus said quietly but determinedly.

"Oh and why not?" Bumblebee's tone was defiant, challenging Optimus to explain himself and Optimus complied.

"Because I promised Bulkhead that I wouldn't let you."

Bumblebee's face twisted and pure, unadultered hatred morphed onto his features. "You promised Bulkhead? did you promise him that you would lock me up? 'Cuz that's the only way that you're going to be able to stop me."

"I don't know what deal you made with the Decepticons last time but since your emotions are clearly getting the better of you I'm taking control now and so that means you can't go," Optimus sounded firm but a nervous twitch of his left optic betrayed the fact that he was bluffing.

"Yeah well I hate you and wish that none of you had ever come here!" with that Bumblebee re-sheathed his weapons and stalked out of med-bay, slamming the metal doors behind him.

Silence ruled in the wake of his departure.

A/N: 3 reviews! Thanks to everybody who has reviewed the last couple of chapters. There are only a few chapters left then it's time to start another story. Yay!

A/N/N: The 'deal' will be mentioned in the next chapter…I think.

Coming Up: Rescue Attempts


	6. Apologies

Different Beginnings

Chapter 6: Apologies

After he left the med-bay 'Bee just kept on walking until he had cleared the back door of the base. Once clear of the warehouse he broke into a run, not bothering to transform. He ran until his legs refused to go any further then promptly sank to his knees and buried his faceplate in his servos. His shoulder struts started shaking and clicks poured from his unwilling vocalizer like a flood.

'Bee had no idea how long he remained hunched over in that position but when his desperate sounding clicking finally slowed to the point where his body no longer felt like it would fall apart from the shaking he lowered his servos and vented very, very slowly as he tried to calm himself.

Once he had accomplished this he settled onto his skidplate and hugged himself, resting his chin on his knees and submitted himself to rational thinking. Guilt rose up in him at the memory of the look on Optimus Prime's face. He hadn't meant to be so…cruel. True he was worried about Bulkhead but that still didn't give him an excuse to be mean to someone who didn't even deserve it. Other than arriving on Earth what had Optimus and his crew done to him? Absolutely nothing. This mess wasn't Optimus's fault or even his fault. The blame fell squarely on the Decepticons. They were the ones who had iniated the fight. They were the ones who had kidnapped Bulkhead and they were the ones who were going to pay.

Cheered by this new thought, 'Bee's optics lit up and he smiled. Had Bulkhead been to there to see it he would have run in the opposite direction as fast as he could go because that smile was a cruel, dangerous smile; it meant that 'Bee had a crazy idea, one that most likely would end up resulting in a brilliant explosion and more than a few missing limbs.

'Bee rose to his pedes and swayed for a few seconds before heading back towards the base. He had a lot to do starting with apologizing to Optimus and finishing with freeing Bulkhead by whatever means possible.

* * *

><p>"Don't feel bad, Prime," Ratchet encouraged while he finished cleaning up the med-bay. "Bumblebee didn't mean what he said. He's just upset about Bulkhead you know that. He'll cool down and be back in a little while apologizing for yelling like that."<p>

Optimus just looked at Ratchet and raised an optic ridge, not saying a word.

"You're right," Ratchet shook his head in disbelief and threw the energon-soaked rag into the barrel in the corner. "I don't know what I was thinking."

"This is Bumblebee we're talking about," Prowl agreed. "The chances of him returning and apologizing are about as high as it raining energon."

Optimus sighed and frowned. He had an idea but he wasn't sure how it good it was.

"What is it?" Ratchet asked suspiciously. He knew that look in Optimus's optics; it heralded the arrival of an idea.

"We need to rescue Bulkhead," Optimus said loudly, knowing that if he mumbled the answer he'd just have to repeat it and he didn't want to do that.

Ratchet groaned and lowered himself into a chair he'd found during an early morning trip to the junkyard when Bumblebee had decided that the warehouse could use some 'sprucing up'. That day they had had fun. Bumblebee and Bulkhead regaled the others with stories of their misspent youth and even Prowl had unbent enough to laugh at one wild tale while Ratchet and Optimus watched, smiling indulgently and laughing in all the right places. It had been a good day and one that had given Optimus hope that they might possibly be able to get along one day. But those hopes had been smashed today and Optimus was willing to do anything to attempt to reclaim them, even if it meant doing something completely suicidal.

"If you're going to rescue Bulkhead then you'll need to know where the Decepticon base is first," a voice spoke from the doorway. They turned to see who it was and Optimus's jaw almost unhinged itself when he saw Bumblebee standing there, dirt on his legs.

Since they seemed incapable of speech Bumblebee took the iniative and spoke again. "I just wanted to say that…I'm sorry for what I said earlier. I didn't mean it." The tone was sincere as were the words spoken. Bumblebee was genuinely sorry. Wonders never ceased.

Optimus nodded. "It's okay," he said then grinned, turning to Prowl. "Better get out your umbrella, Prowl," he teased.

Prowl scowled at him and didn't answer.

Bumblebee looked confused then shrugged before turning back to Optimus. "Were you serious about rescuing Bulkhead?"

"Yes," Optimus didn't hesitate to answer the scout.

Bumblebee nodded then shoved all kind looks and words away and transformed into the Bumblebee they saw on a day-to-day basis. "Then let's not waste anymore time," he turned and marched out of the med-bay.

Optimus, Ratchet, and Prowl looked at each other before following the determined mini-bot into the center of the base. But to their surprise Bumblebee just kept walking until he reached the door next to his room and opened it, then walked right on in. Ratchet shrugged and followed him in, Optimus and Prowl right behind him.

In this room were more monitors and several maps tacked on the walls. Bumblebee moved to a keyboard and typed something then a map appeared on one of the monitors and then Bumblebee enlarged a certain section of it and tapped the area of the screen with a digit. "That's the Decepticons base camp right there. It's in a cavern in the mountains where we can't pick up their signal. They'll take Bulkhead here," he tapped a small red x "they always take him there."

"How many times have you had to rescue him?" Optimus asked curiously then froze, hoping he hadn't made Bumblebee mad again.

"Almost twenty times," Bumblebee said quietly, not looking at them. "Now if you don't mind we really need to get going."

Optimus nodded, he could ask later; after they rescued Bulkhead.

A/N: 3 reviews and the 'deal' will be explained in the next chapter, I promise.

Kudos to anyone who can figure out what the 'deal' is before the next chapter is up!

Coming up: The Deal


	7. The Deal

Different Beginnings

Chapter 7: The Deal

Warning: This chapter deals with rape and may be a bit darker than you would prefer. The rape is not explicit but is rather sad.

Blitzwing was bored. So far he had practiced all of his dance moves (much to the displeasure of Hothead who had blown a hole in the wall, making a new hidey-hole for hide-and-seek), got into a long debate with himself about whether or not they should install a new weapon on their body, and waited. Blitzwing was not usually very patient but today he found himself hoping that the very mech he was waiting for wouldn't show up yet knowing that he would.

The first time they had captured the large green Autobot they had considered it a stroke of luck, not giving any thought to his small, seemingly insignificant companion which turned out to be the last time they had made that particular mistake. That night they had been attacked by the yellow police car and learned that he was an even better fighter than they had originally thought. However, he had lost and ended up flat on the ground with Lugnut's massive pede on his chassis.

The scout hadn't begged for his life but gazed up at them stoically until his friend's tortured screams reached his audios. Then, and only then, had he begged but only for his friend never for himself. Only when Bulkhead's screams grew more agonized did the mini-bot change tactics. He suddenly stopped begging and instead blinked his optics.

It had taken Blitzwing a few seconds to figure out their captive's strategy but when he did…he suddenly felt cold all over and wished he were anywhere but there. Seeing Lugnut leer down at the younger mech and accept his offer made the triple-changer feel sick inside. Even Hothead had been disgusted by his fellow Decepticon's actions. They would have fought Lugnut but with the green Autobot being tortured by Starscream there was no way they'd win.

So Blitzwing sat back and watched as Lugnut ravaged the smaller mech's body, wincing when the Autobot didn't make so much as a whimper throughout any of it…until the bitter end when the Decepticon slid open the yellow chest plates. Only then had Blitzwing turned his head, unable to watch but he listened and heard the pained cries and the sound of Lugnut walking away leaving behind a shaking mess of wires. For the first time in his life Blitzwing had taken pity on an Autobot and helped the scout to his pedes before pointing him in the direction of his companion.

Blitzwing would have liked to say that was the only time it happened but unfortunately Primus was not so kind. They had kept capturing Bulkhead and each time his friend came for him and each time Lugnut made the Autobot pay an unspeakable price and each time Blitzwing watched, then helped him to his pedes.

Blitzwing remembered the first time he saw the scout; standing in front of a human protectively, stingers at the ready and optics full of life. Yet Blitzwing couldn't help but compare that first meeting to one immediately following the Autobots' capture. Sure the bot had been just as determined then but…there had been something different about him. Shadows that had not been there previously had taken up residence in the innocent looking optics. It was enough to make Blitzwing want to weep for he knew those shadows, he too carried them but only in the optics of one personality; Icy.

It had been so long ago that the others barely remembered it but Icy did. He remembered, he felt, and he wanted to weep alongside Bumblebee and tell him that he knew exactly how he felt. But he didn't. He kept his vocalizer quiet and tried to forget that once upon a time it had been him in that very same position doing what he had to do in order to protect the others. Yet each time it happened he felt something inside of him break and he ignored it, for their sakes.

He settled back in his chair and waited for Bumblebee to arrive.

A/N: Sorry this chapter is so short but everyone wanted to know about the deal and by the time I finished with this it was too long to do the rescue.

A/N/N: Sorry this chapter's a little late but I was gone all day plus I had to wait for the 3rd review.

3 reviews.

Coming up: Rescue!


	8. Rescue

Different Beginnings

Chapter 8: Rescue

Nobody spoke on the long drive to the Decepticons base camp, all of them sensing the tension that had been steadily rising ever since they left the warehouse. Well, they assumed it was tension but Optimus wasn't so sure even as he risked a look at Bumblebee who was in the lead. The yellw mini-bot was seemingly not aware of the optics on him, but Optimus suspected that he was frully aware and probably knew why all of them were carefully watching him. Optimus wasn't the smartest bot in the world but he wasn't an idiot either. He hadn't missed the shadows in Bumblebee's otpics earlier when asked how many times he had had to rescue his oversized frined. Otpimus suspected what kind of deal the young bot had made with the Decepticons and it made his spark ache. A quick glance at his companions confirmed that they too were mulling over the problem.

Bumblebee _was_ fully aware of the optics the other bots had trained on him and not just because he was leading the way. He hoped none of them had put two and two together and come up with four but suspected that at least one, if not all, had connected the dots. Oh well, as long as they didn't ask questions or expect to be given the same courtises, he didn't really care. All he wanted was for Bulkhead to still be online when they finally arrived to rescue him.

They had been driving at top speed for almost an hour when Bumblebee suddenly came to a stop, causing the others to slam on their brakes in order to avoid hitting each other.

"What the slag was that for?" Ratchet yelped indignantly, immediately transforming and glowering at the yellow bot.

Bumblebee didn't seem to be the least bit fazed by it and responded cheerfully, "We have to be extra quicet from here on out 'cuz they'll just be expecting me, not four of us."

Ratchet nodded, feeling slightly embarrsed for not thinking of that himself.

"Let's go," Bumblebee grinned, it wasn't a particularly nice grin, in fact it sent chills down Optimus's spinal strut. He almost felt sorry for the Decepticons. Almost but not quite.

* * *

><p>Lugnut was pacing. He stopped and checked his internal chronometer before resuming his pacing. Bumblebee should have been here by now and paying for his friend's relase. It never occurred to the giant Decepticon that his favorite victim might not show up. he would show and when he did Lugnut would…the sound of a rock bouncing off the walls of the cave above caught his attention and immediately Lugnut relaxed. The Autobot had arrived.<p>

The purple Decepticon walked out of his quarters and towards the cavern where the sound had originated from on the off chance that it wasn't Bumblebee and some idiotic human had gotten and wandered in by mistake. Again. You'd think that they would have learned after what happened to the last ten people who attempted it.

He passed by Blitzwing's room, ignoring the triple-changer who watched him go by with narrowed optics and finally arrived in the upper caverns where the yellow Autobot sat on the floor, casually leaning against the wall. Lugnut slowed and frowned. There was…something different about Bumblebee today. For one he didn't look scared but rather…sadistically happy. Okay that was a rather unique turn of events. Usually the bot glared at him with hatred and self-loathing the entire time but now…now he looked ecstatic. Lugnut suddenly felt the first tendrils of unease begin to take root in his processor.

Bumblebee stood up and crossed over to him, Lugnut fighting the instinctual urge to run away.

"Hi, Lugnut," Bumblebee said. "I'm here for Bulkhead."

Until that very moment it hadn't occurred to the Decepticon that Bumblebee would one day betray him but even as Prowl leaped down from the ceiling of the cave where he had been hiding the only thought that was on Lugnut's processor was: _I'm slagged._

* * *

><p>Bulkhead had been in the middle of recharge when a sudden blast caused him to sit upright so fast he felt slightly dizzybut he ignored that in favor of something far more important. There was only one bot Bulkhead knew that was courageous (although some might say suicidal) enough to attack the Decepticons at their home base and that was Bumblebee. Judging by the sounds however it seemed that his little buddy wasn't alone. That thought cheered Bulkhead up immensely and he began searching for a way out in earnest.<p>

* * *

><p>Blitzwing was sitting in his room, waiting for the cries that would indicate Lugnut had started tormenting the Autobot but instead he heard the sound of weapons fire. He was so surprised that for once all three of his personalities were speechless; a rarity indeed. Then Icy came to his senses and ran down the hall towards where they were keeping the big green Autobot, ignoring Hothead and Random who wanted to know what he was doing. Icy paid them no attention as he quickly unlocked the cell where Bulkhead was and moved to the side.<p>

"If you vant to go I suggest you go now," he said.

Bulkhead just stared at him, jaw hanging open.

Icy sighed. He didn't have time for this. "Go now or stay here it's your choice."

Bulkhead didn't need any further encouragement; he moved out of the cell and nodded at Blitzwing then ran off to find his friend. Blitzwing watched him go feeling strangely happy yet sad at the same time. Only after the Autobot had disappeared did he return his attention to the mechs screaming inside his head.

"Brothers," he announced. "Ve are returning to Cybertron."

* * *

><p>It was Bumblebee who found Bulkhead wandering the halls. He transformed his stingers back into servos and tackled the giant mech, babbling about how glad he was to see that Bulkhead was alive and well and that they should be getting back to the base.<p>

Bulkhead just let 'Bee prattle on, relieved to see his friend yet confused about why Blitzwing had released him. He decided that it didn't matter and lifted his friend up and placed him on his shoulder strut.

Optimus, Prowl, and Ratchet came running in then slowed and stopped when they saw the two friends standing there.

"Good," Optimus said. "We found you. We should probably head back to the base now."

Bumblebee didn't argue but happily let the firetruck lead the way…home.

A/N: I hope all of you enjoyed this story. I will post a new story on Monday called 'The Smugglers'. Details about it can be found on my profile page.

Thank you all for reviewing and please continue to do so.

Sincerely,

Gage39


End file.
